Past Returned: The GBoys Arrive
by Lady Serenity Taisho
Summary: The scouts have been giving Serena a hard time but now they are going to see who she really is when her brothers return. Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me. My first fic, I hope you all enjoy! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: No longer the Leader?**

Serena had had enough. Luna was treating her like a child and the scouts thought her incompetent. She feared that Darien would soon tire of her as well but quickly erased this thought knowing that Darien never would, smiling as she thought of their love.

_Why can't I be my true self and let everyone know the real me?_ thought Serena as she walked to the Cherry Hill Temple.

"I am tired of her being late. We must put a stop to this. If she is to remain as the leader she must be more responsible, she must take the position seriously!" yelled Rei, tired of putting up with Serena's tardiness.

Hearing this as she climbed the temple steps, Serena became enraged. Reaching the shoji screen she pulled it back fiercely, anger evident in her eyes.

"Is that what you think Rei? Then you can have the position of leader. I know none of you would last for long. Just so you know, you are judging me incorrectly and one day your mistake shall be rectified" Serena stated silently upset that Rei would do this.

Finished she walked away free for the afternoon. Deciding to take a walk she headed towards the park to blow off some steam. After a while of wandering, Serena found a small alcove in the park completely out of sight and untended for.

_No one must come here_ she thought

Dressed for training as that was today's agenda for the scout meeting she decided to workout like she had in the past. Sparring with an invisible partner, her movements were precise, rehearsed, and graceful. Completely engrossed in her memories of sparring with Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and even Quatre, she did not hear as someone approached from behind. Finally feeling a drop of sweat form on her brow she stopped and turning around gasped as she came face to face with a chest. Looking up she was met with familiar blue eyes.

"I've never seen you fight like that before" Darien said curiously.

"It was great, maybe you and I should spar together" he told her smirking.

"Let's spar! I'll wipe that smirk off your face" she said jokingly as they embraced.

"Truthfully though, that was really good. Maybe you should teach the girls" said Darien

Concerned, Serena grabbed his hand telling him that he couldn't tell the scouts about what he saw. And then went on to tell him about what had happened at the temple.

"They don't understand me and they truly don't know me" Serena said sadly.

"I'm sorry Darien but even you don't fully know me and although I want to tell you everything, I can't. At least not yet" frowning as she thought once again why she was to always be unhappy, restrained, and caged.

Eyeing her curiously he said that it was ok and that he understood.

"When you're ready, I'll be here waiting to listen" he told her solemnly.

"See this is why I love you so much. You're so understanding and patient. I thank kami for having you" she said as she tipped on her feet to kiss him.

Breaking apart, she sighed telling Darien that it was time she headed for home. Darien walked her home, giving her a quick kiss as she ran to her door, looking behind at him once more and then entered.

Sighing Darien also headed home unaware that tomorrow was going to one of the most eventful and surprising days ever.

_**Next Day**_

Deciding to surprise the others Serena left to school early. Arriving at the Juuban District Junior High 20 minutes early, she calmly walked in receiving surprised stares from most of the students and several teachers.

Reaching her classroom she walked in.

"Good Morning" she said smiling seeing Ms. Haruna at her desk.

"Good morning Serena. I was not expecting you today" stated Ms. H kindly.

"I just couldn't wait until this afternoon to get my scores for the math and science tests I took the other day" Serena said impishly as she blushed.

"That's alright I have the scores right here" as she pulled out the two exams from her briefcase. "Perfect scores as always Serena" stated Ms. H as she hand them over for Serena to inspect.

"Thanks"

"Serena maybe you should stop hiding your intelligence. I don't know why you do this and yet act so differently in front of the others", "Are you afraid of being teased for your intelligence?"

"No Ms. H" Serena said as she sighed.

"I'm going to tell you this out of confidence. The thing is I've had a very different past than from what most believe and I just can't let it resurface, at least not now"

"It's alright Serena. We all have our secrets and our pasts to deal with. If you ever need anything just let me know ok." Ms. H said kindly.

"Actually I'm going to participate a bit in class today. I need to get some people off my back. They think I'm a complete ditz and have lost all faith in our friendship" said Serena

"That's quite unfortunate, but I understand Serena. I'll let you answer the harder questions, give them a shock" chuckled Ms. H.

It was about 5 minutes before class and students were beginning to enter so Serena took her seat, although not before receiving incredulous looks from her classmates. I mean really, when was Serena ever on time.

The truth was that Serena was even smarter than Amy. She had been secretly taking her class in the afternoons during detention, although her classes with Ms. H were much more vigorous seeing as she was very advanced. She would be a ditz during the day and sleep in class but come 'detention' time and things would change. She would retake her tests, hand in papers, and have discussions with Ms. H and everything. Ms. H never understood why Serena would go to such lengths to hide her intelligence from everyone else but tried not to question her motives. Aside from regular classes, Serena was also taking several college classes online, and would often spend several hours at a time on the computer. She was so advanced that she could graduate college in about 2 more years, the same time as Darien, with a bachelor's degree. It was quite amazing.

Moving forward to the present time.

Amy, Lita, and Mina walked in shocked to see Serena there early. However, since class was just about to start they could not ask to see if anything was wrong and had to immediately take their seats.

After handing in her homework, which shocked half the class to death, causing her annoyance to rise, Serena also began to answer questions. During math, she evaluated problems quicker than Amy, and during social studies class in politics she led a very interesting debate. The whole class was shocked with her drastic change.

All was going well until an announcement on the school loudspeaker stated that all students, staff, and faculty had to report to the auditorium.

_I have a bad feeling about this _thought Serena as the students rose from their seats to exit the classroom.

The girls walked forward to Serena giving her curious stares. Mina spoke up first,

"Just so you know Rei was the only one thinking that you shouldn't be the leader, and even then you must understand that she was not being serious. You're our leader and nothing can ever change that. We're sorry you left so upset"

Lita and Amy nodded, silently agreeing but changed the conversation subject wondering about what the assembly could be about.

"I wonder what this assembly is about. Normally everything is planned a week in advance" thought Amy aloud as the walked into the auditorium and took their seats.

As Serena and the scouts gazed across the auditorium they noticed a rather large group of nervous teachers who seemed very anxious, although were trying to remain calm.

All of a sudden, the principal walked in, but not alone. There appeared to be a soldier holding a gun to his right temple. The students gasped in fear, except for one. Serena gazed on in anger. There were too many students. How was she going to pull this off, but waited to see what the soldier was going to do next.

Once they were standing in the middle of the stage (the principal and 3 soldiers), the one holding the gun to the principal's head, raised his other hand to silence the students.

"We are not here to harm anyone. We are a faction called the Red Dragons, and we are looking for an enemy who is thought to reside as a student in this school. Although we don't know her civilian name, her codename is Angel of Death, and probably Angel for short," stated the soldier as he projected an image of Serena, except with more silverish blonde hair, attacking and defeating some soldiers.

"Does anyone know or think they know this person?"

Lita, Mina, and Amy looked at Serena incredulously as Serena stared ahead, anger definitely evident in her eyes.

_They're going to use them all as bait. They know I would never let this many innocent people die just in order to hide myself. I'm going to have to fight, but at least now I'll be able to show the scouts and Darien who I really am, _thought Serena as a plan of attack formed in her head.

Standing up she began her way over to the front of the auditorium with a determined gaze, although she could hear the scouts in the background telling her to come back. She was then stopped and looked back to see Ms. Haruna, with fear in her eyes and great worry.

Serena looked at all of them, "Don't worry I know what I'm doing. If I tell you to do anything, I expect you to follow my orders immediately alright. I want no casualties, understand"

They all looked at her confused, but nodded in agreement. Why would they question the person who was going to try and save their lives.

Reaching the front of the stage Serena told the soldier "I am the one you're looking for. Codename: Angel of Death and pilot of Archangel Gundam"

"Remove your gun from the principal's head" she said and he did so thinking that she was his prisoner now. The soldier pushed the principal off stage and stepped towards Serena, gun in hand, giving the others orders to restrain her, and check her for any weapons.

"There are guards at every door in this auditorium. Do not try to exit or do anything funny. They will open fire at you upon my orders" said the soldier to everyone, although mainly as a warning to Serena.

When two of the soldiers were about to restrain her, Serena back flipped and hit them at the pressure point in the backside of their necks, causing them to fall unconscious to the floor. Next she went after the guy who was giving the orders. Knocking his gun out of his hand with a kick, she punched him in the stomach, and then sent a high kick to his head. He then also fell unconscious to the floor.

Looking up at everyone, she knew she couldn't let any harm come to them.

"I'm going to try and knock all the guards out one by one. I need you all to gather in the center of the auditorium and stay down until I tell you it's safe" said Serena as a gunshot was fired and more noise outside the auditorium doors were heard.

"Stay calm everyone and get down" Serena yelled as they began to panic. Grabbing the guns from the soldiers she had knocked out, she prepared herself for the oncoming attack.

The other 4 entrances to the auditorium suddenly opened at the same time, and as Serena was about open fire, she stopped, as she stared into familiar cobalt eyes. Smiling she lowered the guns, as Amy, Lita, and Mina ran to her, asking her if she was alright. Getting away from them she started to walk forward only to be picked up and twirled around.

Laughing and giggling she hugged Duo back. Looking at the others, she saw Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei.

_They are all here _she thought

"We missed you so much" said Quatre as he approached and hugged her as well. Serena gave them each a kiss on the cheek. She hugged and kissed Trowa and Wufei, who were both smiling, and then ran and jumped on Heero, hugging him to death.

"I missed you big brother" she said looking at his eyes. He smiled and hugged her back, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Then remembering that the whole school was an audience to this she pulled back and asked them about what they should do to the bodies.

"We found their shuttle not far from here. Trowa, Wufei. Take the bodies back and set the autopilot on in their shuttle to go back to their ship" Heero ordered.

Trowa nodded and walked off with Wufei, taking the soldiers with them.

"It's safe everyone. You can all get up and exit the auditorium" Serena said

All eyes turned on her, questioning and incredulous. But nonetheless the students went back to their classrooms, no sign of attack evident in the building, except in their memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Brothers?**

After the incident in the auditorium Ms. Haruna stayed behind to make sure that Serena was alright.

"Serena are you alright? Who were those men and why were they searching for you?" asked Ms. H apprehensively.

"Yes I'm fine. They are a part of my past I thought I left behind. Don't worry they won't be coming back any time soon"

Ms. H gave her a worried look and was about to ask another question but was interrupted by Serena.

"Just trust me please" said Serena

"You know I do. I guess I shouldn't expect any of you to return to class. Be careful all of you, please" said Ms. H and then walked back to her classroom to calm down the other students.

Back to Serena and the G-Boys.

Serena was so obliviously happy that she, Quatre, and Duo started fooling around while Heero, Wufei, and Trowa watched on stoically but truly happy to be able to see her again. This was their little sister, their little angel, and after so long they were able to be with her again. After the wars, they were each other's family; brothers and sister, maybe not by blood but their bond was probably even stronger.

Lita, Mina, and Amy stared on confused as the scene before them unfolded. Their princess, leader, and friend who would never hurt a fly had just a few seconds ago been about ready to shoot a gun at some soldiers. Furthermore she had just jumped on top of several guys hugging them like there was no tomorrow. They were completely lost.

Finally Lita coughed trying to interrupt in order to get some answers from Serena.

"Umm…Serena who are these guys?" asked Lita. Amy and Mina were also waiting for her answer.

"These are my brothers!" Serena replied as Duo kept poking her.

The girls looked at the guys and then back at Serena.

"They don't look like they could be your brothers. And how come we have never met them?" asked Amy.

Quatre stepped forward, "We're not blood related, but we have such a close friendship that we are like brothers and sister, probably an even stronger relationship than blood relatives."

Serena pulled on Duo's braid stating, "There's something I have to tell you about my past, back on the moon kingdom, before Beryl ever arrived. You see I remembered all of my past after our first battle with Beryl but you all didn't. I didn't want to say anything and mother told me not to"

"You spoke to Queen Serenity? When!" asked Mina.

"There's a lot I have to tell you. Why don't we ditch this place and head over to the temple. Call an emergency scout meeting" stated Serena.

Duo looked at the present scouts, "So are these our new sisters? Damn! I guess what I'm thinking might be considered incest!"

Everyone turned to look at him, "And just what are you thinking Duo! Hilde will definitely hear of this! You are in trouble mister!" exclaimed Serena.

"Awww come on. You can't don't that. Please don't tell her! I beg you!"

"Well you better not have any such thoughts again. Do you understand!"

I know it's short but I felt like updating. Thanks for the people who reviewed, your words and constructive criticism mean a lot. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting at Cherry Hill Temple**

Everyone including Darien was sitting in one of the rooms in the Cherry Hill Temple. Wufei had silently left the group for a minute but had returned immediately.

Darien looked at the guys before him. He knew Serena remembered her past just as he remembered his but as he looked at the G-boys faces he realized he had never met them. He was just as confused as the others. He glanced over at Serena taking in her happy and calm demeanor. This must have been what she referred to in the park that day he suddenly realized.

Rei cleared her throat trying to indicate that they start the meeting. Everyone looked expectantly at Serena.

"First of all I want to properly introduce everyone" stated Serena. Looking at the G-boys she began the introductions.

"These are my brothers not by blood but I guess in spirit. This is Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Wufei Chang, and Heero Yuy" gesturing to each person.

"Guys these are the scouts I told you about. This is Rei- Sailor Mars, Ami- Sailor Mercury, Lita- Sailor Jupiter, and Mina- Sailor Venus"

"And this," Serena said as she walked over to Darien and held his hand "is Darien- Prince Endymion".

The G-boys all looked at Darien inspecting him and trying to see if he even slightly deserved their little sister. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei glared at him. Their little sister loved him, but was he good enough for her?

"Don't start that! I see what you guys are doing. Leave him alone."

Serena glared but they wouldn't back down, except for Quatre who with a gentle heart was a bit more accepting.

"I'm setting rules for you guys right now. You don't wanna follow them, then punishment will be to spar with me!" she said as she glared at them.

The girls looked on confused. "Maybe they should fight me or Rei?" asked Lita thinking that she would be better suited to take them down.

"No, believe me they'll be sorry to cross me" Serena stated.

She looked at the guys, "No challenging him, fighting him, killing him, castrating him, or anything that may cause him immense pain got it!"

They looked sullenly as they agreed although it seemed they might have other plans. Darien looked worried wondering what they would have done had Serena not stepped in.

She sat down next to Darien and began her story

"After we defeated Beryl my memories of Princess Serenity, of the Silver Millennium returned. At first it was all jumbled up and I couldn't think straight for days, but as I shifted through the memories I was able to realize what was part of my present life and what was part of my past. I saw you all at school and I recognized you and remembered everything but you didn't appear to remember being scouts or the princess at all. Queen Serenity appeared to me a couple of nights soon after that. I was in my room staring at the full moon when I was compelled to go outside. I climbed onto the roof and began to pray and beg to the goddess of the moon Selene to bring your memories back or at least the ones of our friendship." Serena sighed and stopped looking at the girls' faces.

"Queen Serenity appeared to me as I begged Selene. She told me that I shouldn't awaken your memories, that events needed to be played out and that I should act as I did before everything happened. She said that if I wanted to continue to do certain things and excel then it must be done in private without your knowledge. My academics, combat skills, and other aspects of my life had improved. Apparently I always had the potential but wasn't necessarily motivated enough. I began taking college courses at Tokyo University through their internet program, only going to the school when midterms and finals rolled around." Serena looked at Darien and said "I'll be able to graduate either the same semester as you are or the following depending how things occur from here on out"

Darien looked surprised but quickly smiled happy that Serena was applying herself and had achieved so much. He always knew she had the potential and was happy to see her accomplishments.

The scouts stared at Serena, stunned that she had been able to do all these things without their knowledge. Rei was the first to react.

"Are you sure you're alright Meatball head? You always fall asleep in class and when I was at the library with you the other day you barely knew how to access the internet library catalogue" said Rei, slightly doubtful of Serena's story.

Serena glared a bit at Rei and also didn't miss the looks the GBoys were sending her. _Did they really think I was that stupid? _thought Serena.

"Yes, Rei. And I am completely serious. You can ask Luna and I'll even show you my transcripts, although I shouldn't have to prove anything to you" stated Serena, slightly affronted that Rei didn't believe her.

The GBoys stared at Serena. "Why are you even in school? Didn't we go through all that already?" Duo stated. "Yeah. With the type of work and equipment we deal with, we should be pretty much set. It's almost like having a PHD. None of us went back, not even me" stated Quatre. After all the technology that they used daily with the gundams, during the war, and elsewhere, their knowledge was more expansive that even a professional's.

"I know but I need a diploma from here and I thought I'd give the whole college thing a try" said Serena

"Why didn't you just make a fake? It would be so easy and then you'd be all set" stated Duo with a slight grin.

"Look I just decided I wanted to now give it a rest" Serena stated slightly exasperated with the situation.

"We're kind of lost here. What are gundams? And you've already finished school?" asked a confused Mina looking expectantly at Serena and the gundam pilots.

That's the end of this chapter. Sry for cutting it off so suddenly but I'm tired so that's it. I just wanted to update. Please Keep REVIEWING, it really helps!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Past Revealed**

_Last Time_

"We're kind of lost here. What are gundams? And you've already finished school?" asked a confused Mina looking expectantly at Serena and the gundam pilots.

Present

"Let me finish and everything will be explained" Serena stated trying to remain calm for everyone's sake.

"As I was saying, I was told to act in a klutzy manner even though I was still continuing to excel. So basically that is how things have been occurring since then. I have been secretly training on my own a bit as well but everything else had to happen in the manner it did. I guess it was so that you could all reach a higher power level. As for the guys, well that story begins back in the Silver Millennium." Serena sighed, thinking back to the Moon Kingdom, her mother, her father, etc.

"How could you have known them back then? They must be over a thousand years old or something!" Lita exclaimed, eyeing the guys suspiciously.

"It all started the day my father, King Sebastian, died. I had just turned 15 and father and I were at the Sea of Tranquility gazing at Earth, as it was one of the best sites to view the earth from. Father knew I liked gazing at the earth and decided to surprise me by bringing me there" Serena said eyes suddenly becoming glazed over.

Darien held Serena close trying to giver her strength to continue with the story. Quatre stood up and walked over to Serena's other side, sitting down, and grabbing her hand. Serena smiled reassuringly at both of them.

"There was a storm; lightening so bright that it lit the sky making it possible to see the palace from our position and thunder so loud that it seemed a lion was roaring. The rain pounded on our backs as father and I ran back to our horses and the soldiers that had escorted us. But father never made it. It's hard to believe but he was struck by lightening, possibly magically enhanced lightening. He died once is ceased flowing through him. I know it must have been Beryl! That witch was just waiting to get him unprotected and it happened that very day, because of me" Serena ended in a low whisper, eyes teary, but held back by her strength.

"Serena we've gone through this, it's not your fault. I've told you a million times" Darien stated softly. The G-boys looked at her with the same vindication as Darien's statement had made. "There was nothing you could do. If you had gotten in the way, you would have died and then there would be no heir to the Moon Kingdom. Beryl would have attacked again regardless of whether you and your father were alive or not"

"Serena you know it's not your fault. We've already told you this" Duo said slightly.

"I know, but I still feel a bit guilty sometimes" Serena said as she sighed and leaned into Darien and gave Quatre's hand a squeeze.

"That day father died and I survived. I was distraught and after his funeral I ran throughout the castle searching for a place to hide. A place away from everyone: from mother, the advisors, the scouts, everyone. That's when I found it. I came upon a beautiful mirror in a room in what would be considered the attic of the palace. This was when I first met Pluto. She told me that I could go through the mirror and escape the Moon Kingdom, even if only for awhile. How was I supposed to know that awhile would be about 2 years and that I would be entering a time where the world would be in complete turmoil and on the brink of war." Serena looked over at the G-boys smiling.

"But then you wouldn't have met us" Duo said also smiling.

"Yeah, I guess, but now I'm stuck with you and I don't know how to get rid of you, well specifically you" Serena said teasingly.

"Aww, that's mean Angel. I thought you loved me" Duo pouted.

Serena laughed, looking at Duo. Heero just whacked Duo over the head so he would stop pouting, and Duo slightly glared at him, but quickly retreated when he became victim to Heero's death glare. This caused Serena to laugh even more.

"So I met these guys, which is a whole different story. Basically Pluto set everything up so that I would meet Dr. J, the man who trained Heero, and also receive the same training. I ended up using my powers to speed up the process and completed my training within 4 months time. At that point the war had already started between Earth and the space colonies. This was all apparently supposed to happen, at least according to Pluto"

"My training completed, I joined the war as a pilot to the mobile suit known as Archangel Gundam. I…I did a lot of things back then. I'm not exactly proud of it…" Serena said uncertainly.

"But it was all you could do; thrown into the midst of battle you had to retaliate and fight for what you believed in! To protect those who couldn't protect themselves!" said Quatre trying to point out to her that the sacrifices she had made were not in vain. Even he was unsure of the things they had done but he couldn't let Serena beat herself up over the past.

"I killed so many, fighting for peace between earth and the space colonies. I lost my innocence but I found my soul. I knew I had to fight, I believe that is one of the reasons why I was reborn as a scout and not merely as a princess" Serena said lowering her head a bit, ashamed of what the girls and Darien would think of her. Even though it was all during a war, she was a murderer. She had killed, had sullied her hands with another's life blood. Would they even want to look at her or simply turn away in disgust?

The girls and Darien were in shock and said nothing. Serena thought this was their answer, complete silence and refusal.

"I know you must all think I am nothing but a murderer but I fought for what I believed was right and I regret having to kill in order for pacifist ideals to be heard. I know the terrors of war, the pain and bloodshed, and that is why I fight so hard as Sailor Moon in order to maintain that peace" Serena stated desperately hoping that they would see the situation from her view point.

"If you are a murderer, then we are condemned to hell. What do our actions mean for us? I have committed crimes far worse than you" Heero stated, looking directly at Serena.

"But you mustn't think like that. Heero you had been trained for such a long time, that all you could think of was fighting. What Dr. J did to you wasn't right. You should have been able to live your life by your own decisions" Serena said desperately.

"I did live my life on the battlefield and everyday since, fighting for the protection of peace. I had a choice; to abandon all that or to remain as I am" Heero said with vindication.

"I don't think you're a murderer. I am just sorry that you had to go through such an experience. I love you Serena and nothing is ever going to change that" Darien stated, gazing at her softly.

"Yeah Serena. It's hard to come to grip with it considering that well, I can't imagine you'd hurt a fly much less kill someone" stated Mina as all the scouts agreed.

"It's in the past Serena. The Serena from now didn't do this so don't blame yourself. And we have to fight for peace sometimes. Things happen, you were at war" Lita tried to explain.

Amy silently agreed. "Don't blame yourself meatball head. Things like that happen during war, which is why people try to prevent them from happening" Rei said calmly trying to grasp the concept of Serena ever killing anyone.

"I fought in the war for about a year and a half after my training had been completed. Until the final battle was won and peace was achieved. I stayed in that dimension for about another month until Pluto came to me again telling me that I had to return home. I said good-bye to everyone in the following days and then left" Serena said although clearly it had been harder to do than she stated.

"Wait, what are gundams? You haven't explained that yet" asked Amy.

"Gundams are special mobile suits, like huge robots, that are used in combat on land and in outer space. They are special mobile suits however made of a specific alloy and with advanced weaponry systems" Serena explained.

"The gundam she piloted was Archangel, so we call her Angel" stated Duo.

"Anyways, I went back to the Moon Kingdom but when I returned only a couple of days had past. Mother thought I went missing but eventually everything blew over. I never told her or anyone about what had happened. Pluto forbid it. And then a couple of months later Beryl attacked and well you all know the rest" said Serena with a tired expression on her face.

"Ok, so what do we do now and why are they back?" asked Mina.

Sorry it took so long to update but I wanted to have a longer chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed the fic! Please keep doing it. Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Why are they here?**

_Last Time_

"Ok, so what do we do now and why are they back?" asked Mina.

Present

The scouts, Darien, and Serena all looked over at the pilots. Serena was also curious about how they had arrived in her dimension and also how the Red Dragons got there. She hadn't seen Pluto recently and wondered if there was a rift in the timeline that may have caused the dimensions to intersect.

"We were getting ready to dispose of the gundams seeing as how they were no longer needed. Peace had been achieved and we believed that it would be maintained for many years. But then the Red Dragons appeared. We had already ejected the gundams into outer space on a course to the sun. We caught up with them just in time to combat an attack from the Red Dragons" stated Quatre.

"As they were escaping the ship seemed to disappear into a black hole, but the frequencies measured of the black hole were different than normal. We quickly analyzed the data. The frequencies were exceptionally chaotic; however, there was a strange order. Seeing that nothing was actually being pulled in, rather that the ship blindly flew into the anomaly, we also followed and arrived here" stated Heero.

"So a portal to our world just appeared in outer space?" asked Amy confused.

"It doesn't make sense. I thought Pluto was the keeper of the gate of time and space? Did she do this?" Lita asked to no one in particular.

"While in space we caught their communication signals. Apparently while scouting the new environment, one of the soldiers recognized Angel in the street. He reported back to his superior, who decided to further investigate" stated Wufei.

"So, there is a fleet of Red Dragons in the surrounding orbit. The will try to look for us again now that they know you are here as well. I haven't spoken to Pluto recently so I don't know if this portal was her doing or not" Serena stated while thinking hard about what was unfolding in her world. How were they going to get back home if Pluto hadn't created the portal? How were they going to deal with the Red Dragons without causing civilian casualties and without alarming the public to their existence?

"Well I think you should just relax for now and see what their next move will be. I mean they must have realized that they are in a different dimension considering that none of the planets besides earth are inhabited and that there are no colonies" stated Mina.

"I could do frequent fire readings for now and try to figure out what they might do next" volunteered Rei.

"I guess that would be an acceptable course of action for now. Hopefully they won't pull another stunt like they did today. But that means that I won't be able to return to school until this is all over" sighed Serena. A thought occurred and she looked grim.

"I'm going to have to tell my parents everything! They knew what school I went to, they will definitely know my residence. What if they try to attack my home?" Serena thought fearfully.

"We can stay at the palace. No one will ever be able to find us there" Darien stated, happy that he could provide protection for Serena's family.

"What palace?" Mina asked confusedly and thinking about the palace from the Moon Kingdom.

Sorry I haven't updated in the longest. I've been busy and negligent. But please continue reading and reviewing. Thanks to everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hidden Palace?**

_Last Time_

"We can stay at the palace. No one will ever be able to find us there" Darien stated, happy that he could provide protection for Serena's family.

"What palace?" Mina asked confusedly and thinking about the palace from the Moon Kingdom.

Present

"My palace" Darien said. "The one from the Silver Millennium. Serena and I found it after our battle with Ann and Allen"

"You mean the palace from the Earth Kingdom? But I thought that was destroyed when Beryl attacked us back in the Silver Millennium. How is it still there?" exclaimed Rei as the other scouts, with the exception of Serena, looked at Darien with bewilderment, waiting for an answer.

"It was never destroyed. Queen Serenity acted before Beryl was able to destroy the palace and it has been hidden since. It's kind of in a different dimension, still on this earth and coinciding with this timeline but nonetheless in an alternate dimension. Sort of like a huge subspace pocket" stated Darien. "The magic provided by the golden crystal has been sustaining its existence like an enchanted castle. None of the enemies that we know of are aware of its location or existence. It will provide perfect shelter. Although we will need to get groceries and candles"

"Great, then it's settled. I'll inform my parents of the events that occurred in the past few hours, although I would like to save the longer explanation when we are in the safety of the palace" "You are all invited to come with us of course" Serena stated as she motioned to the pilots. "There is a huge kitchen Duo and Lita is the best cook in the world, there is also a grand piano Quatre, and there is a dojo to spar in" she added staring at Heero, Wufei, and Trowa.

"You know I'll be there sis!" exclaimed Duo, way to excited at the mention of food.

"You may not be related by blood but you sure do seem to share the same love of food" stated Lita as she glanced at Duo and then at the smiling/smirking Serena.

"We'll all go, of course" stated the more collected Quatre.

This is all I'm updating for now. I would like it if more reviews would come in, so I've decided not to update until I get at least 3 reviews.

Extra Notes:

The golden crystal is Darien's crystal like how Serena has hers.

I'm not sure where I place this story in the SM timeline. Definitely after Beryl, and Ann and Allen, but I'm not sure before what.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Facing Reality, The Parents are informed**

_Last Time_

"Great, then it's settled. I'll inform my parents of the events that occurred in the past few hours, although I would like to save the longer explanation when we are in the safety of the palace" "You are all invited to come with us of course" Serena stated as she motioned to the pilots. "There is a huge kitchen Duo and Lita is the best cook in the world, there is also a grand piano Quatre, and there is a dojo to spar in" she added staring at Heero, Wufei, and Trowa.

"We'll all go, of course" stated the more collected Quatre.

Present

This being said, it was decided that the G-boys would remain at the temple until Darien and Serena returned with her family. Although the boys also wanted to go with Serena they understood the severity and sensitivity of the situation and decided to let her deal with it as she saw fit.

"We'll be back in a short while. Everyone should be home by now so I'll just have to explain things" Serena stated as she and Darien got up to leave through the shoji screen of the temple.

With that being said they both exited the temple and although Serena appeared to be ok, she was shaking with nerves at how her parents would react to the news, especially her father.

"You know how my dad feels about you now, imagine how he'll react when he finds out we were engaged in a past life and that the passion of our heroic counterparts is actually our own as well. The papers have printed some pretty steamy pictures of us. The angle at which the photos were taken makes it look so much worse. HUH! Life sucks!" Serena stated in her tirade barely stopping to breathe.

"He might try to kill you so I warn you ahead of time" she added wryly.

"Point taken. Although I doubt your father could really do any damage to Tuxedo Mask and let alone the prince of the Earth" Darien said looking at her teasingly.

"You give yourself too much credit. The love of a father is immense. He may not be strong but he might still attempt to throttle you" Serena said laughingly.

"I shall stand guard then" Darien teased just as they arrived at the front of her house. Serena had decided that they walk there in the attempt to delay the inevitable confrontation.

"Okay. Are you ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be" Serena responded.

Darien took her hand and began to walk towards the front door, Serena steeling herself for the conversation she was about to have.

As they reached the front door Serena pulled her keys out and opened the door.

They stepped into the house and headed for the living room as Serena called out to her mother and father.

"What's wrong honey?" asked her mom as she entered the living room. Her father entering not long after looking at her questioningly and wondering what Darien was doing in his house.

"First of all, is Sammy home? I think he should be here too." Serena stated noticing the looks of concern on her parent's faces.

"Sammy come to the living room now!" screamed her dad as Sammy ran into the room.

"What is it? I swear I didn't do it!" he stated automatically.

Darien grinned at him and then looked at Serena who was chuckling at his response.

"There are some things I need to tell you and I hope you will understand everything. So I'm going to tell you but please do not freak out, and from the get go let me just say I'm sorry" Serena begged.

Her parents and Sammy were confused but her pleading voice really struck a cord in their minds and they knew whatever she was going to say was dreadfully serious. They had never seen Serena behave in such a manner her whole life.

Darien held Serena's hand trying to offer his support.

"You bastard!!! You got my daughter pregnant! That's what this is all about, isn't it!" screamed Mr. Tsukino. Darien turned red at the accusation both in anger and embarrassment.

"No daddy that's not it all and please try not to hurt Darien" Serena said trying to calm her father.

"This does involve him but not in the manner you suggest. The are other things of far greater importance than your short temper and false accusations going on right now so before you attempt to speak again please think rationally before doing so"

Both her parents and Sammy looked at her as she said this. They had never heard her express herself so clearly and eloquently. Shocked into silence, Serena continued with her explanation.

"Did you ever wonder why I was always so tired, my grades so poor, and well just a whole lot of other things? It was because of my secret. I've been keeping this from you for a long time now and I truly love you all so much which is why I could never tell you. I could never carelessly pull you into the mess that has become my life. I loved you all so much and I didn't want you to get hurt because of me"

"I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just spit it out. Alright, here it goes. I am Sailor Moon…"

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for taking so long to update. Being in school leaves me little time to update the story but thanks for your patience.

This is all I'm updating for now. I would like it if more reviews would come in, so I've decided not to update until I get at least 3 reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Serena is Sailor Moon…What?!!!**

_Last Time_

"I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just spit it out. Alright, here it goes. I am Sailor Moon…"

Present

"Are you sure you're not hurt? Did you hit your head or something?" asked Sammy not believing her.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I'll show you" said Serena before she screamed the magic words which would transform her from a normal school girl to Tokyo's favorite heroine.

"Cosmic Moon Power!"

Light erupted from Serena blinding every unprepared set of eyes in the room, except Darien who had seen her transform a million times before. As the light dissipated there stood the city's heroine in the Tsukino living room. It was so overwhelming that both Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino had to sit down for fear that they might pass out from shear shock at the news.

"Wow, you're really Sailor Moon. This is so cool and so unexpected. My sis is Sailor Moon. How come I don't have powers like you do?" stated Sammy excited that she really was his favorite heroine. He accepted the news easily.

"I have an explanation for that but I'll save it for later, ok" Serena said calmly waiting for her parents to say something, anything.

"How is this possible? Why didn't you ever tell us before?" Mrs. Tsukino asked confused and saddened that her daughter was Sailor Moon. She had heard all the stories about Sailor Moon's daring rescues and of her battles against those strange monsters that kept appearing around Tokyo. She had always felt so sorry for her because of the danger she had to face and now she understood maybe why her feelings ran so deep on the subject. There was an instinctual connection between mother and daughter that could not be overlooked. She was fearing for her own daughter's safety all along.

"Mama, I couldn't tell you because I love you so much. If my enemies ever discovered who I really was and found you guys, they would use you against me. I could never let anything happen to you. I would have handed myself over gladly to prevent you, Dad, and Sammy from ever being harmed." Serena said.

"Why do you do this? You're just a little girl! You can stop this; you don't have to be Sailor Moon. The other scouts can fight, you don't have to!" Mr. Tsukino pleaded.

"Daddy…" Serena said hugging him.

"I have to do this. It's my destiny. But I'm not doing it solely for that reason. I have to fight; I want to fight to protect you and everyone else I love. To protect the people of Earth, the people of this solar system. Besides I can't let the scouts fight by themselves. They are my sisters, my family too, you don't abandon family. They have lives too and just like I have they also have made sacrifices in order to fight and protect the people of this planet" Serena explained hoping he would understand.

"I am so proud of you. I never thought you would grow up this fast and become the responsible and courageous woman I see before me. You may be Sailor Moon but you are still my baby girl at heart" Mr. Tsukino said shocking Serena and hugging her fiercely, being joined by Mrs. Tsukino instantly.

_I didn't think he would take this so well. I just thought he'd freak and lock me in my room or demand that I stop. Oh, Dad thanks for understanding. _Serena thought.

"Wait so how is he involved in this? Did he know already?" asked Mrs. Tsukino

"Yes I've known for quite some time. I fight by her side and believe me when I say that I would sacrifice everything, my life just as easily in order to protect her. Without Serena my life is nothing" Darien stated while looking into Serena's eyes.

"Wait how do you fight? I've never seen you" asked Sammy

"I'm Tuxedo Mask" Darien said simply.

"I'm going to kill you!" screamed Mr. Tsukino

"What?! Why?" asked Darien backing away.

"Don't you think that I read the newspaper? Please the scandal surrounding Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon is historical. I've seen pictures. You lay a hand on my baby and I'll cut it off" threatened Mr. Tsukino inching closer to Darien only to be stopped by Serena, who had de-transformed during his speech back into her civilian clothes.

"Dad calm down. The papers always make it look bad"

"Really even the shot with his tongue shoved down your throat!" he screamed

Serena turned red at the description.

"It was just a kiss. I swear it's probably not as bad as you say. You're probably over exaggerating" Serena defended

"Come off it darling. I don't think it's right to do it in front of the media and all, but considering she risks her life daily, I think it's alright that they kiss. As long as you both show some restraint understand" stated Mrs. Tsukino looking at Darien and Serena.

"The media has a bad habit of showing up at the wrong time. It's not like we plan for them to take those shots" Serena defended again.

"Serena maybe we should hurry. We've been here for a while already, we should be leaving soon" Darien said lowly.

"Yeah, you're right"

_Back to the rest of the Group_

_At Rei's Temple_

"I wonder why she's taking so long" asked Lita to no one in particular.

It was just a big Q & A session. The guys would ask the scouts questions about Serena's life in this time and the girls would ask the Gboys about Serena in their dimension in the past.

_Back to Serena and Her Family_

"Right, we have to leave. You guys need to start packing. Pack lightly and bring only your most important belongings" Serena stated.

"What? Why?" her parents and Sammy asked simultaneously.

"The reason I told you all this was because there are a group of people who know who I am and found me at school today. We need to leave the house. Dad call into work and say you're having a family emergency"

"Who are these people?" asked Mrs. Tsukino.

"Mom, Dad there's more that I haven't told you. Please listen, understand, and accept it what I'm about to say. You can ask questions later alright"

"I'm not just Sailor Moon. I am the reincarnated princess from the Moon kingdom and in that life I traveled to another dimension where I fought in a war and well just a whole lot of other stuff. But basically the opposing side from that war created another faction and some how they got into this dimension and time space. They found me and now they won't stop until I'm a prisoner or dead" Serena said

Her parents and Sammy looked shocked, amazingly shocked.

"You can ask questions later but like Serena said you have to pack and quickly" Darien said urgently. It was dangerous to stay around the house for so long. They needed to keep moving and get to the safety of the palace.

Snapping out of their reverie, the Tsukino's rushed upstairs beginning to pack.

"Pack only clothes and other important belongings. If you forget anything don't worry, you have my full financial support. So pack as light as possible" Darien stated.

_This is why it's good to have a boyfriend like Darien. Besides all his amazing qualities and our deep love, he's also wealthy which comes in handy in situations like these. _ thought Serena.

"Thank you Darien so much for everything. For understanding and supporting me. I love you so much" Serena said leaning in to give him a kiss.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Thanks for the reviews. The support shown is very inspirational. Being in school leaves me little time to update the story but thanks for your patience.

This is all I'm updating for now. I would like it if more reviews would come in, so I've decided not to update until I get at least 3 reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Serena is Sailor Moon…What?!!!**

_Last Time_

"Pack only clothes and other important belongings. If you forget anything don't worry, you have my full financial support. So pack as light as possible" Darien stated.

_This is why it's good to have a boyfriend like Darien. Besides all his amazing qualities and our deep love, he's also wealthy which comes in handy in situations like these. _ thought Serena.

"Thank you Darien so much for everything; for understanding and supporting me. I love you so much" Serena said leaning in to give him a kiss.

Just to clarify this statement. Serena cares for Darien but the fact that he has the financial resources is beneficial in this situation due to the fact that everything is rushed, since the attack was unexpected

Present

"I wonder when they'll return. They've been gone a while" commented Quatre.

"It's just like Serena to keep us waiting" said Rei in response.

_Back with the Tsukino's_

"Are you all set and ready to go?" asked Darien

"Yes" the Tsukino's stated in unison.

"We'll have to take your car sir" Darien said to Mr. Tsukino.

"If you don't mind I'll drive in case we run into any problems"

Mr. Tsukino grumbly accepted Darien's explanation and handed over the keys to his car. Serena, Mrs. Tsukino, and Sammy piled into the back while Darien jumped into the driver's seat and Mr. Tsukino into the front passenger seat beside him. All ready to go they headed to Cherry Hill Temple in order to meet up with the others.

_At Cherry Hill Temple_

"They're here" Trowa stated simply.

Everyone looked out the door to see Serena, Darien, and the Tsukino's coming towards them.

As the two groups united at the door to one of the many rooms at the temple Serena and Darien began to take charge once again.

Introductions were made first.

"Mom, Dad, Sammy these are the scouts Ami, Sailor Mercury; Rei, Sailor Mars; Lita, Sailor Jupiter; Mina, Sailor Venus; and the guys, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei"

"Everyone this is my mom, dad, and my little brother Sammy"

"Alright so we're going to head to the castle. I guess you guys can come with us now if you have everything you need. If not we can just regroup"

"Lita would it be possible for you to get the groceries, I mean you will be cooking right?" Serena asked

"Of course I will be" Lita replied.

"We have to get to one of the portal spots in order to transport there. I mean we could use our powers to teleport but that would leave a trail for our other enemies to follow. These guys don't have magical powers so they can't really cross over into the dimension where my castle is located" said Darien.

"We just have to be careful that they don't spot us and attack" Serena added.

"The nearest portal is at the park. So if everyone is ready, we can walk over. It should only be about a 10 minute walk from here" Darien suggested.

"We should leave now while it's still light out. I think they'll hesitate to attack us in broad daylight again" Serena said.

"Then lets go" Heero agreed.

-

-

-

_At Juuban Park_

The spot for the portal was located in a desolate looking groove in the center of the park.

There in the middle of the chaotic bushes stood a single rose bush in full bloom. It was beautiful.

"I guess this is the spot" stated Mina.

"Yup this is it" replied Serena

"Alright, everyone create a chain by touching each other. This will be the fastest and easiest way to get there" stated Darien.

Everyone created a chain and then when Serena grabbed Darien's hands, he began to glow and teleported everyone in.

What they saw when they opened their eyes was unimaginable. When he said that the castle had survived everyone simply assumed a building, an old castle barely standing, but before them was the most magnificent and beautiful castle. They did not arrive to darkness but to the sunlight created in this alternate dimension. The sun was out and surrounding everything were beautiful flowers. They had teleported just to the edge of the gardens near the entrance of the castle.

"Alright everyone lets head inside and get settled in so that those who need to leave and get their things may do so immediately" Darien said, happy and proud at the faces of awe he was seeing due to this wonderful place.

He walked inside with Serena beside him.

"Wait. Forget needing candles. I just remembered something" Darien said and then he waved his hand in the direction of what appeared to be lights (oil lamps and such) and suddenly they were lit.

"Cool" Sammy said.

"Yeah that is. Nice magic trick" Duo added.

Darien nodded and continued on. He led them through the foyer past the parlor and up the grand staircase to the third floor, no longer having to wave his hand just simply thinking of light and letting it appear on the candles, chandeliers, etc. The sight was amazing and magical.

They arrived at the third floor and stopped. Darien looked longingly at the left of the landing which led to a corridor with only one large extravagant door. He looked thoughtfully then grabbed Serena's hand and turned right to the corridor which was lined with several doors, but which held one door which was just as beautiful as the one in the left corridor (all the way at the end of the hall). Next to this door and beyond were other simpler yet extravagant looking wooden doors with nature designs on them. There were 10 doors in total.

Darien proceeded to the first door on the left.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino you may have this room. If you need anything please let us know" Darien stated.

"And Sammy you'll have the room next to theirs ok"

"Thank you Darien" Mrs. Tsukino replied.

"Yup, thanks Darien" Sammy added.

"No problem. Go ahead and get settled in"

So the Tsukino's entered their rooms and began unpacking.

Proceeding Darien led the Gboys to the first two rooms on the right of the hall; Duo and Wufei placed in one and Heero in the other. Then went to the third room on the left side of the hall and had Quatre and Trowa share this room. They all silently went into their rooms to inspect the furnishings and their surroundings.

Heading further down the corridor he stopped at the last few rooms. The main door at the end of the hall had an air of royalty and the girls new this was Darien's room. However, there were four other doors with markings on them.

"There's something Darien and I have to tell you" Serena stated.

"These rooms belonged to…"

I'm on winter break so hopefully I'll be able to write more often. Anyways Merry Christmas and happy holidays.

-

This is all I'm updating for now. I would like it if more reviews would come in, so I've decided not to update until I get at least 4 reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Beds and Who?!**

_Last Time_

Heading further down the corridor he stopped at the last few rooms. The main door at the end of the hall had an air of royalty and the girls new this was Darien's room. However, there were four other doors with markings on them.

"There's something Darien and I have to tell you" Serena stated.

"These rooms belonged to…"

Present

"These rooms belonged to your betrotheds, the Generals, Darien generals"

"Wait! Do you mean the Generals, as in the Dark Kingdom Generals?" asked Rei

"Yes, but those are clones. These were the real Generals or reincarnations as we are" Serena quickly replied.

"But they are evil" Lita whined.

"They weren't always evil. And those Dark Kingdom scumbags aren't my Generals. Just as you are friends and serve and protect your princess, so were the Generals my friends and protectors" Darien shared.

"Where are they? If we were reborn where are they? Were they reborn but don't remember their duties?" Amy asked.

"We don't know. We don't know who they are or if they were reborn into this age. I'm sorry. I know you guys don't remember but you were all magnificent together. Just as Darien and I fell in love, so did you with the Generals, although Rei gave Jadeite a run for his money" Serena said laughing lightly at the memory.

"Me and Jadeite?! Are you kidding me?!" Rei screamed

"Actually no. I remember you being very um passionate together"

"WHAT!!!"

"Calm down. Remember these are good Generals that we're talking about now. I know it's hard to differentiate between them when all you know are the evil Generals from the Dark Kingdom, but they were good" Serena responded

"Um who was I with?" Amy asked shyly

"You were with Zoisite. But it was a he. For some reason the evil Zoisite is a girl which further proves that they are just crappy clones" Serena explained.

"Lita was with Nephrite and Mina was with Malachite" Darien told the others who were surprisingly calm and patiently waiting to see who they were paired with in the Silver Millenium

"Anyways, you all snuck down here at one point or other so if you go to the room that belonged to your respective pair, you'll probably find some of your old clothes. I thought you may each like to have your own rooms and well have some of your old things" Darien said

"Thanks for the thought" Lita replied

"Yeah, thanks Darien. I kind of want to see what I find" Mina replied curiously.

"I guess we'll all go to bed now as well" Amy said

"Wait. Where will you be sleeping Serena?" Rei asked.

"With me of course" Darien responded calmly.

"We always share this bedroom when we stay here and don't worry we're not going to be doing THAT. Darien and I are waiting till we are married. So get your heads out of the gutter!" Serena responded after having seen Mina's sly look, knowing exactly what she was insinuating.

"Alright. Let's go to bed" Lita said as she walked to Nephrite's old room. The other girls respectively followed, saying goodnight to each other on their way into the rooms.

Serena and Darien headed into his old room. It was luxuriously furnished and there was a fire already roaring in the large fireplace that was centered opposite to the bed. His room was at least as big as the first floor to Serena's house. Half of the room was distinguishably the sleeping area. There was a beautiful dark cherry wood four poster bed with a canopy. There were layers of bed linen beginning with a creamy silk fabric, then a blue silk fabric, and dark burgundy silk linens on top of that. To cover the whole bed was a beautiful dark burgundy comforter that had blue and gold stripes on it. It was extremely thick and made the bed look plush, luxurious, and completely inviting. The canopy had sheer burgundy cloth hanging from it providing an even more glorious look to the bed. There was a matching cherry wood bench at the foot of the bed and two matching tables on either side at the head of the bed. There was a grand armoire, a master chest, and closet full of old regal looking clothes.

The other side of the room was also used for relaxation but work as well. Half the walls were lined in wooden bookcases which were filled with old hardcover books, journals, scrolls, maps, and on one bookcase some modern books which Darien had brought with him in previous visits. This is where the fireplace was located. It had a beautiful wood mantel with a shiny onyx inlay. There was a large rug in front of the fireplace along with a love seat couch and two chairs with a chess board table in between, all set up to play. The final significant piece of furniture in the room was a large wood desk which at the moment was void of any paper but which had been used in the distant past as an area of devising strategy to defend against enemies and the surface on which Darien had written many a love letters to Serena.

On the far side of the room there was a large archway which led to the balcony.

All in all, the room was glorious and exquisite.

Serena walked over to the master chest casually and opened a drawer. She pulled out one of her old sleeping gowns and went into the nearest door (which happened to lead to the bathroom). There she changed and later emerged into the room to find Darien in a pair of sleeping pants, but no shirt, staring into the fire.

"I love this room" Serena said sighing as she sunk into to the bed.

"I like it to but mostly when you are here with me" Darien replied softly.

He climbed into bed behind her, spooning Serena to him with his arms around her waist, his naked chest pressed to her back. Serena sighed again and turned in his arms to face him.

"You know, I really like having everyone hear. Kind of reminds of the old days except with more people. You'll never be alone now, especially with everyone here. You'll wish you we were alone by the end of the week, especially when my parents find out I'm sleeping in here with you and not with one of the other girls" Serena said laughing lightly towards the end at the inevitable argument that would ensue due to their sleeping arrangements.

"Yeah, you're dad is going to flip" Darien said laughing lightly as well.

He grabbed Serena around her waist bringing her body closer and leaning in to kiss her. The feel of his petal soft lips was magnificent on hers and all Serena could do was kiss back. She slipped her hands into his silky midnight hair while his hands moved to explore the small of her back. Finally coming up for air they both stared with love into each other's eyes. Smiling sweetly Serena leaned back into the bed pulling Darien beside her. She then proceeded to get into a comfortable position spooned as close to Darien as possible with his arms holding her tightly.

Sighing with immense love Darien said goodnight and the light from the candles and chandeliers in the room suddenly dissipated leaving only the moonlight streaming in from the balcony.

I'm on winter break so hopefully I'll be able to write more often. Happy New Year!

-

This is all I'm updating for now. I would like it if more reviews would come in, so I've decided not to update until I get at least 4 reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Good Morning**

_Last Time_

Smiling sweetly Serena leaned back into the bed pulling Darien beside her. She then proceeded to get into a comfortable position spooned as close to Darien as possible with his arms holding her tightly.

Sighing with immense love Darien said goodnight and the light from the candles and chandeliers in the room suddenly dissipated leaving only the moonlight streaming in from the balcony.

Present

Serena awoke to the most wonderful feeling; Darien's arms wrapped around her waist and her head just below his chin, their legs in a tangled mess. She admired his face with its childlike features while he slept, thinking of the peaceful look splayed on his face. It was an adorable sight and brought tranquility to Serena's heart bearing in mind all that she had been through recently. These moments were rare considering that Darien always woke up before Serena so she cherished the moment even more.

Darien started to stir and before she knew it, Serena was staring into those beautiful eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head. You looked so cute and peaceful I couldn't wake you up!" Serena said.

"It's funny; normally I would say the same thing to you" Darien smiled at the irony and chuckling lightly.

Darien leaned in to kiss Serena when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh great. Who is it now? Are there always going to be interruptions now that there are so many people here?" Darien asked with a sigh.

"Yup. I told you, you were going to wish that it was just us, all alone" Serena replied.

"Who is it" Darien called out loudly.

"It's Lita" came a short reply.

"Oh, come on in" Darien responded

"Couldn't you wait for me to get out of bed and look a bit more decent" Serena asked, but it was too late since Lita had already walked into the room.

"I just wanted to let you two love birds know that almost everyone is awake. Duo, Mina, and Mr. Tsukino are still sleeping but everyone else is up. We found the kitchen and got groceries. Mrs. Tsukino and I already started making a late breakfast for everyone. I just wanted to give you a heads up before Mr. Tsukino wakes up and finds Serena in here. Also I know you two must be starving, especially you Serena, so just come down when you're ready"

"Thanks Lita" Serena replied.

"We'll be down in a bit. What's for breakfast by the way?" Darien asked.

"We're making waffles, scrambled eggs, and bacon. So just come down before it gets cold"

"We'll be there soon" he said.

With that Lita walked out of the room closing the door behind her and restoring privacy to Serena and Darien.

"The food sounds tempting but I think I rather stay in bed and cuddle with you. That sounds sooo much more gratifying at the moment" Serena stated, astounding Darien since she was turning down food so early in the morning.

"I'd love to but if your parents find you in here in bed with me I'll be dead, so you won't be able to cuddle with me in the future"

Serena giggled at this and pouted but nonetheless got out of bed and went to the master chest to grab some undergarments and headed towards the bath.

"I'm just going to take a quick soak then" and with that she proceeded into the bathroom.

The bathroom was a sight to behold. Everything was in marble. There was a toilet area, a black old fashioned tub with something that appeared to be a shower head with a cord hanging from the side, and the masterpiece of the room was an inlaid small pool that fit about 4 people gurgling with hot steamy water. This is where Serena was headed. But first she went to the tub and washed down with soap, pulling the cord which released water from the shower head. Then she proceeded to climb into the pool lazily looking at the ceiling which was littered in unimaginable artwork; containing images of Earth, the moon, and other stars and planets in the galaxy.

Darien in the meanwhile was gathering his things to take his turn next. He grabbed some old fashioned trousers and a loose cotton shirt.

-

-

-

_With the Others_

"So how did you all sleep?" asked Mrs. Tsukino cheerfully (she was definitely a morning person)

"Great but I wanna explore. Can I look around mom, please?" begged Sammy.

"It's dangerous. We don't know anything about this place. Just wait until your sister comes down"

"It's ok. If you want we can go with him. We can get a lay out of the premises" Quatre stated.

"Yeah, that might be best. I think Serena will be down in a while. She said something about freshening up before coming down" Lita responded hoping that it would buy Serena some time. She just had this inkling that Serena was not going to just jump out of bed and rush downstairs, not that it seemed Darien would let her.

"I guess its ok, but be careful and mind what Quatre and the others tell you" acquiesced Mrs. Tsukino.

"Alright, lets go" Quatre said, leading a smiling boy out along with Trowa, Wufei, and Heero.

"What do you girls plan on doing?" Mrs. Tsukino asked the girls, Luna, and Artemis.

"We'll just wait until Serena comes down. There are some things we have to discuss with her" Rei replied.

-

-

-

-

-

I'm on spring break so hopefully I'll be able to write more often.

-

I would like some input from the readers. I'm not sure if I should include a chapter describing each scouts' experience in their designated rooms or if I should just leave it be. Any thoughts on that would be helpful. Thank you.

-

This is all I'm updating for now. I would like it if more reviews would come in, so I've decided not to update until I get at least 4 reviews.


End file.
